What Are We Now?
by The Bunny and the Bear
Summary: Scotland's voting day, everyone is on edge as they wait for results, anything could happen as tempers flare.


**What Are We Now?**

By the Bunny and the Bear

**A/N this is the first of a series that has yet been named.**

The tension was almost palpable as the two men sat waiting the results of the election deciding the fate of their tenuous union. Neither spoke although furtive glances were cast in the others direction from time to time trying to gauge the mood. Occasionally the redhead would remember to take a drag from his lit cigarette instead of letting it burn out unused.

Arthur Kirkland was hiding behind his perpetual mask of English calm in the face of possible calamity, being the nation known for its stiff upper lip so to speak did have its advantages from time to time. His book lay discarded after being unable to hold his attention despite it being one of his favorites, all he could think of was the nation sitting across the room.

All he wanted to know was if Alister would be remaining in the union with him, or rather if Scotland would be remaining with England since Arthur would only be fooling himself if he thought Alister would stay with him specifically. In fact Arthur was fairly certain as he mused that given half a chance Alister would cheerfully slit his throat.

The redhead's abrupt sentence jolted Arthur out of his musings once more, "Well, looks like I'm staying around a while longer." He gestures at the TV which now has the results displayed for all the world to know.

"I was worried you wouldn't" The words slip out before Arthur can really consider the implications.

If the scoff from the other side of the room didn't tell him Alister didn't believe Arthur the older nation's next words definitely dispelled any lingering hopes of understanding, "Doubt it's because you're really all that worried about _me_."

Arthur feels the venom in his brother's words and lets out a sigh, "Well..."

"Well what? Spit it out England." Alister glares and pulls out another cigarette to play with.

Arthur looks away from Alister's taunting, "I really do care, as odd as that may seem to you. We may have a rough history together but ultimately we are brothers... mind you I'm looking out for my interests too." He tries to recover the end of his sentence to make it seem less...sappy.

"Rrright, because you always wear your oh so large heart on your sleeve." Alister lights the cigarette and stands up to turn off the TV.

Arthur's enormous brows furrow as he completely misses Alister's sarcasm, "I do?"

Alister can't hold back the large laugh that bubbles out as he regards the Brit. He's still laughing when Connor bounds into the room blonde hair flying wildly in all directions, "Hey guys! Alister what are you laughing about? Did you make another joke old man Arthur didn't understand?" His bubbly questions pelt both men before they can so much as breathe in to speak.

The bushy browed blonde simply glares at the younger nation known as Wales while Alister laughs again and replies, "Aye, Arthur here just figured out that he wears his heart on his sleeve, its been obvious to all of us for years right lad?" He winks at Connor who nods sagely in return.

Arthur finally catches on that they're subtly joshing him and he harrumphs and is about to leave the rooom when Patrick flings open the door nearly knocking the shorter man in the nose.

"Patrick!" Connor enthusiastically greets his older brother, "What's up big brother?"

"What's up?" Patrick gestures at Alister, "Only the fact that he failed to get out of _their_ so-called union."

Feeling his nose for any damage Arthur glares at Patrick over the top of his hand, "I'll have you know it is a bona fide union of countries!"

"He has a point," Alister gestures at Patrick, "Usually in a union the two countries at least like each other a little."

"Alister I'm sorry to hear about your continued imprisonment." Patrick seems to sincerely mean it when he puts a hand on Alister's shoulder who goes to sit back down looking for all the world like he's just a little more weary.

"It's not that bad!" Arthur crosses his arms and with eyebrows twitching as he attempts to defend himself.

"It's not that bad?" Alister parrots back the blonde's words, "You barely give Connor or I any voice on matters at all! And when you do if we don't agree automatically with your decisions you jump down our throats!" His anger is evident and Arthur seems to shrink a little at each harsh word.

"Not to mention you being overly clingy and more than occasionally altering history to cast you in a better light." Patrick leans idly against the couch as he throws the last insult at Arthur.

The English nation throws up his hands in surrender, "All right! Maybe I am a bit over domineering from time to time but its for your own good! I suppose if it bothers you all that much we can work something out."

The other three men in the room looked stunned and Alister just about slid off the couch before recovering slightly, "Did the great British empire just admit to being _wrong _about something?" Patrick gaped at his younger brother who fidgets uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the three siblings.

"Not to mention the fact that he proposed working _together_ for a solution." Alister rubs his eyes as if the motion will somehow set things back to normal.

"Will the wonders never cease to exist?" Patrick watched as the bushy brows of doom as he liked to call them crashed together and the green eyes below them narrowed in anger.

Arthur couldn't help but huff in annoyance and decided the room could do without him for a few minutes, "I'm going to make a pot of tea if you lot are done insulting me." without a backward glance he stomped off to the kitchen.

The three remaining nations sat or stood in awkward silence as they were each confronted abruptly with their own thoughts and personal missions.

Connor was the first to break the silence with such a random question that it created more stunned silence, "Alister are you single?"

The redhead sat staring open mouthed, forgetting entirely about the lit cigarette in his hand and nearly burned himself as it became far too short to hold.

"What?!" Both Alister and Patrick finally manage to stutter out simultaneously the one word that sums up their thoughts and feelings adequately.

The shaggy haired blonde blushes and stammers out, "I...well you see I um... I was asking because, not because I want that..." Puts his hands over his face, "O lord... I...never mind!"

"What are you babbling about?" Patrick reaches out to put a hand on Connor's shoulder but the younger man twists out of reach and ducks out of the room bright red.

"You don't think he..." Alister goes white as he considers what his baby brother had just asked of him.

"What the hell kind of question was that?" Patrick ignores Alister's uncomfortable look and continues on, "I mean honestly though you are technically married to Arthur..." Pauses for a moment, "Course Connor is too by that same contract..."

Alister looks a little green now, "What the hell are you talking about? He's our baby brother!"

At that moment Arthur came back in without the tea he said he was bringing, "Ello chaps, what's with the appalled faces?" He looks from Alister to Patrick and back again.

"We were just talking about Alister's relationship status." Patrick shrugs bluntly.

"Shut it Ireland!" Alister throws a pillow at Patrick who simply tosses it back.

"I was only answering baby brother's question." Patrick winks at Alister who gives him a look of pure hatred.

"Well we don't want your answer!" Alister attempts to shut Patrick up by tackling him and wrestling him to the floor as Arthur watches amused.

"Why not?" Arthur throws in his two bits curious about the reactions he's seeing.

"Shut it Arthur! Where's that tea you were making anyway?" Alister sits on Patrick's chest while pinning the man's hands behind him.

"The kettle hadn't reached a boil when Connor came in all flushed and babbling, and I uh..." Arthur pauses and Patrick can't resist asking.

"And what little brother? Did he say something to you?"

Arthur simply nods as Alister lets Patrick wiggle out from under him and stands up to face Arthur, his cheeks turning pinker by the second, "Just what did little Wales tell you Arthur?"

Arthur shakes his head and looks at the ceiling so Patrick decides he's had enough and is going to hunt Connor down and confront him. "Well I suppose Connor will explain what's going on if asked nicely." Patrick winks and leaves the room.

Once the rowdy man is gone Alister turns his back on Arthur trying to control himself, "What did he tell you Arthur?" the red head asks again, honestly curious as to what the island nation knows.

"Only that you weren't in a...relationship..." Arthur coughs and continues pretentiously, "Of course I have no idea why he felt the need to tell me of all people..."

Arthur can't see Alister's face turn the exact shade of his hair color but he can tell from his brother's shoulders that the man is clearly uncomfortable about something.

"Where is that tea?" Alister abruptly leaves the room to grab the tea trying to cover his burning face from his younger brother.

"Well that went well..." Arthur mutters to himself and settles back into his favorite armchair, only then noticing the skirt of the couch had an odd lump in it. Before he could get up and fix it though Alister was back with the tea tray.

"Are the others not rejoining us Alister?" Arthur notices there are only two cups on the tray as Alister settles it on the coffee table between them to serve.

"Hell if I know, Connor probably has holed himself up somewhere and Patrick is doing god knows what." Alister shrugs nonchalantly as he pours sugar into his cup and then the tea after handing Arthur his own.

Arthur sits thinking and speaks as Alister goes to take a drink of too hot tea, "So you aren't in a romantic relationship despite the fact that at the start of our union I told you that you were free to pursue whomever you liked since you were extremely adamant in your hatred towards me?"

Tea was nearly spewed across the room by the unsuspecting Scotsman who accidentally inhales the molten liquid and begins coughing.

"Don't forget to breathe." Arthur takes a small sip of his tea as he watches the mix of colors displayed on his fiery brother's skin.

"Don't say things like that when I'ma tryin' ta drink!" Alister chokes out in between coughing fits.

"What do you mean?" Arthur tilts his head innocent as the day itself.

"Insinuating a romantic relationship between the two of us!" Alister roars, "We're siblings Arthur!"

"So?" Arthur's simple reply catches both men off guard, "Look at the Italy brothers, or hell, the North American twins."

"The Italy brothers have boyfriends and the North Americans...they're just weird." Alister sputters.

"Oi, I raised them!"

"So?" Alister notices that a shadow of sadness passes through Arthur's eyes as the British nation sighs, "What's wrong? Disappointed about something?"

Arthur responds almost too quickly, "No, why would I be disappointed? We are brothers after all...who hate each other..." He laughs almost hollowly, the sound grates on Alister's ears.

"Arthur... ye're lying to me." Alister puts down his tea cup careful not to chip the gorgeous green finish.

"No you idiot, I was just curious." Arthur snaps before taking a large swallow of still too hot tea and burns his mouth.

Alister stands and grabs a bit of milk to pour in Arthur's cup, "Careful, it is hot tea you know." His hand lands on Arthur's shoulder and the blonde flinches noticeably at the sudden touch. Alister removes his hand as though he were the one burned, "I'm not gonna hurt ya, I haven't physically attacked ya in years."

A mute nod is all he gets back from Arthur who is staring down in his milky cup of tea as though it holds all the answers in life. Silence once again descends on the small sitting room, neither man knowing what to do to break its hold until a broken question from Arthur shatters it, "If you hate me so much...why don't you just break away?"

The long pause between the question and Alister's reply is painfully blunt, "What brought this on?"

Hands rub at tired green eyes as Arthur considers his reply, "I suppose its because despite the fact that I've made choices for the greater good you all still hate me. I sacrifice more than you lot realize, more than you will ever understand, and I hate it. I hate having to be so damned responsible, I want to be selfish and do what I want but if I do then I hurt you worse."

"I've never hated you Arthur, been aggravated and annoyed from time to time yes, hated? No." Alister gently puts his hand on the blonde's head and ruffles the soft hair, "We all have to make decisions that hurt, we're thousands of years old, things happen. And just remember I've been here since day one for you."

Arthur's shoulders slump slightly as his voice breaks, "That doesn't make the hurt go away, I wish you and I were..." Shakes his head hopelessly.

"Arthur..." Alister moves his hand and seems like he wants to say something before deciding against it and moving away to the window, "Never mind lad."

Standing abruptly Arthur nearly knocks over the coffee table, "Never mind what Alister?" The venom in his voice is laced with something else hard to place.

"It's just a memory from the past, nothing important..." Alister doesn't seem convinced himself that whatever it was he almost spoke of is unimportant.

"You wouldn't have said anything if you didn't truly think it was important." Arthur crosses his arms and just barely restrains himself from tapping his foot impatiently.

"It..." Alister is reluctant to speak now but has already put his foot in it, "It happened when you were but a tiny thing...just after mum...mum died." Alister's voice cracks and Arthur's green eyes widen.

"What happened?" The Brit can't help himself as he steps forward to better hear his brother's soft words.

"We had been separated and were running from the Romans, we had just made it to the meeting place, Connor and Patrick were there. Poor wee Connor didn't understand what was going on, he was only five or six then, and you were only a few months old at best, too tiny to do anything but cry." Alister smiles halfheartedly, "I had been a decoy leading the Romans away from us... while I was gone..."

"What?" Arthur sensed that Alister is reluctant to say anything.

"While I was gone Patrick had snapped... he blamed you for mother's death. She was very weak after your birth and when the Romans came...she was in no shape to defend herself..." Alister takes a deep breath, "He tried to kill you Arthur, I only just barely made it in time to stop him. In the end I had you on one side of the clearing with me and Connor was next to Patrick on the other side. I remember he was screaming you were no brother of his and that if I protected you I was no longer a part of his family..." Alister looked down, shadows hid his face in the half light of the slowly darkening room.

"He took Connor with him and left giving me the hardest, and possibly the cruelest choice in the universe. I was lost when he left Arthur, and I almost did something so rash I never would have been able to live it down. As it is... I chose to give up the chance to be in your life."

Arthur shifted his weight nervously, "What do you mean? Why did you not tell me before now?"

"Because I didn't want you to know. I gave you to the Fae and told them to tell you they found you abandoned in the woods. It was the only way I could have protected you from myself. I watched you from a distance, and as you grow older I started to attack you. Not to kill you like you believed I was but to teach you. I gave up the chance to be in your life, and it's something that I both regret and don't." Alister's shoulders seem to sag in relief at having the truth come out at long last.

"I..." hot tears well up in green eyes, "I can't believe you...you did what you had to to protect me all this time without ever letting onto your sacrifice... I can't blame you for giving me up brother."

Alister turned slowly around, astonishment showing in his eyes, "How can you say that? I gave you up Arthur, how can you _not _hate me for that? I made your life a living hell by making you believe all of your family hated you."

"That doesn't mean I can't forgive you." Arthur's quiet answer is so strong Alister feels respect for the blond nation.

"All these years of worrying over what you would say...all for naught!" Alister can't help but let out a chuckle which turns into a full blown laugh at Arthur's next blunt statement.

"That does not mean however that I don't want to punch Patrick in the face." Alister is trying to catch his breath as Arthur finishes with a defense, "Well he has been pissing me off lately anyways."

"Oh god I love ya." Alister doesn't catch himself in time to stop his words, which are entirely true and so embarrassingly out of character he freezes as Arthur realizes what the redhead has said.

"Alister? Do you...mean that as a brother or?" Arthur reached out for Alister's shoulder just brushing it with his finger tips.

"Forget it, nothing but a slip o' me tongue." Alister snaps and shrugged off Arthur's hand.

Hurt Arthur retracted his hand, "Oh...should have known..." He goes to move back to his armchair but finds himself stopped by a strong hand on his arm, "Alister?" His brother's head is bowed and his grip is unrelenting.

"I...I'm sorry Arthur, I just can't seem to stop hurting you." Alister chuckles hopelessly as he lets go reluctantly.

The blond huffs and turns his back on his brother to hide his expression as he clutches his arm, "I can handle the hurt, I have my methods."

"It's different when its from family, I should know, been walking a fine line for years. There is always a breaking point." Alister runs a hand through his already unruly hair and lights up a cigarette.

"I know." Arthur's tone catches Alister's attention, "I went past that point once...and I haven't returned from it fully, my 'coping' methods have been getting steadily worse."

Alister turns, his full attention on the small figure before him, "What do you mean Arthur? You getting drunk? Cause that runs in the family unfortunately."

Arthur snorted, "That's only half of it." he turned to the right and held out his arm, "When it's a danger night I'll drink to the point everything becomes hazy and smash the bottles... you don't know how many times I've watched my blood seeping out of cuts made by glass."

Alister swallowed and reached for his brother's arm with slightly shaking hands, rolling up the sleeve noticing as Arthur flinched when the material dragged. It all made sense when his eyes are met with the sight of a battlefield of scars, some still fresh, some so old they're almost invisible, but all are jagged and raw. "How long?" is all he can choke out in the face of such obvious pain. He runs a finger across one of the older lines as he waits for Arthur's answer.

"Since the 1600's at least..." Arthur stiffens in surprise at the sensation of lips on his arm, Alister pressed a featherlight kiss to one of the fresher cuts before rolling Arthur's sleeve back down hiding the damage he has dealt to himself.

"I'm sorry Arthur..." Alister murmurs with his head bowed as he turns Arthur to face him, "So sorry you've had to deal with this alone."

"I'm just too weak..." Arthur pulled his hand away from Alister's loose grip.

Alister lifts his head to look Arthur in the eye, "Arthur..."

"Yeah?" Weary green eyes met solid compassion.

"You are far from weak." Alister pressed another kiss to Arthur's forehead, "I wouldn't bother with you at all if you were."

"I...I um..." Arthur couldn't help but stare momentarily dumbfounded that his brother hadn't ridiculed him for his weakness.

"Mmh?" Alister closed his eyes and bowed his head once more.

"I uh..." Arthur fidgeted a bit with his sleeve and was just about to speak before getting up and closed the door and turned back to Alister green eyes blazing.

"Alister... I know you'll probably think me weird, or disgusting, but I have to say this." Arthur took a deep breath, "I love you more than as a brother. There, I said it." He looked off to the side uncertain if he was going to be humiliated for his feelings.

In doing so he missed the small, fond smile Alister wore as he spoke just loud enough to be heard, "Tha gaol agam ort cuideachd Arthur."

Bushy eyebrows swung up in surprise and Arthur turned to face Alister once more, "You...mean that?"

"Aye."

"But... I'm not exactly mister personality..." He looks a little lost as he considers Alister's unexpected confession.

"Do I have to have a reason to love you?" Alister tilts his head as if trying to see what Arthur is thinking simply by looking at a different angle, "You are kind but you don't back down, and you have a fire in you that speaks of times long past."

Arthur stands frozen for a moment letting Alister's words sink in past the walls of hurt and hatred he has built to protect himself over the years. The tackle that follows his realization that Alister is serious takes both men to the ground literally, Arthur on top and clinging tightly to the redheaded Scotsman.

"Woah! Damn..." Alister got one arm wrapped around the petite blonde as they fell and managed to just barely stop from slamming his head onto the hardwood floor.

"Sorry...guess I went a bit overboard" Arthur whispers as though he's afraid to shatter the moment, "But I've wanted to hug you for so long it was almost instinct..."

"I knew ye were a loon, but I guess I made it to where it seemed I would never accept a hug.."

Arthur then notices they're flush against each other with him completely on top of the larger man, "Do you want me to move? I uh...I'm kinda on you..."

Alister just chuckles and wraps his other arm around Arthur, "I wouldn't object to you on me if this were on the couch, but the floor is a mighty stiff place for cuddling."

The blond can feel the heat of his blush spreading as he scrambles up off of Alister who simply smirks and says, "Ye're blushin' like a school lass."

Arthur does nothing but blush worse as he settles onto the couch leaving plenty of space for Alister to sit next to him which the redhead does and consequently puts his arm over Arthur's shoulder to half hug him.

As he snuggles into Alister's side Arthur can't help but ask, "What now? I mean... I'm not exactly a relationship expert..."

"Neither am I, I've only ever been in a relationship with Francis..." Alister feels the smaller man stiffen momentarily.

"Bloody frog..." Arthur mumbled something else about summoning the devil...

"Well, at least we don't have to do any awkward first dates." Alister tries to be cheerful and succeeds in confusing Arthur.

"Huh?"

"Did you forget we are technically already married? Barring the fact that Connor is included in that contract I would say we don't have to worry too much about dates."

"Good point..." Arthur goes quiet, "I don't know that I want to share you with him..."

"I know I don't want to share you with him either, I might get jealous." Alister places a kiss to the top of Arthur's head gingerly as though the blond may break.

"Of course you would get jealous." Arthur smiles up at Alister.

"That's just who I am."

Both of them laugh and a few comfortable moments slip by as Alister strokes Arthur's hair and Arthur simply lays back and relaxes as he thinks.

"May I kiss you Alister?" Arthur's request would almost be sleepy sounding except for the intense focus in his eyes as he considers what his next move should be.

"On one condition." Alister watched the impossible brows twitch curiously, "If I can kiss you back?"

"I think that's a condition I can agree to." Arthur sat up slowly and turned so he was facing Alister once more as he slid a hand along Alister's jaw feeling the slight presence of stubble before placing his hand behind Alister's neck and pulling the redhead forward into a soft, chaste kiss.

Alister gently slid his own hands around Arthur's waist kissing back as gently as possible. Abruptly, and all too soon for Arthur's liking Alister broke the kiss and shouted at the door.

"Aye know you two are there so come out already."

The door swung open to admit Patrick and Connor both leaning on either side of it, "We were just curious as to what was happening." Connor tried to deflect his brother's wrath as Arthur glared at Patrick who snorted at the sight of the two on the couch.

"We certainly didn't expect the two of you to start sucking face."

Alister snapped back, "Well if you minded your own damn business it wouldn't bother you now would it?"

"Ah chill out lad, not like we aren't all family here." Patrick shrugged dismissively at Alister's angry comment.

Arthur shifted so he could see Patrick and Connor better, all the while keeping Alister's arms around himself.

"What did you two think was happening?" Arthur glared skeptically at Patrick who ignored the looks his brothers were giving him.

"To tell ye the truth nothing like this, I knew Alister was protective of ye, especially after the Wars but not to this extent. I figured you two would be having a go at it over something stupid." Patrick all but sneered at the two intertwined brothers.

"How about I punch you?" Arthur snarled.

"What did I do?" Patrick looked momentarily lost at the seemingly random threat of bodily harm coming from his brother.

"I know now why you've all been so hateful towards me, you especially Patrick." Arthur pulled out of Alister's protective arms and stood up, fists clenched.

"O that." The Irishman sneered, "That was a long time ago, and it was just a stupid mistake."

"A mistake?" Alister roared coming to his feet beside Arthur, "Ye call nearly killing ye're baby brother and almost splintering what's left 'o ye're family a mistake? Not to mention tryin' ta turn Connor against us?"

"I was a kid!" Patrick threw his hands up in defense as both angry brothers advance on him.

"I don't care ya bloody git! Ya tried to kill me!" Arthur almost threw a punch when Connor jumped in between them.

"Stop it!"

"He's got a point ya know, I did already get a slugging when I joined your union." Patrick is careful to keep Connor between himself and the others.

Arthur lowered his fist slowly, "How about you leave, and we can discuss this another time when I'm not so pissed off I might not rip you to pieces?"

"Right..." Patrick decided that he didn't want to fight this particular battle, "Another time brothers." With a cocky wave the nation left and with him went most of the tension in the room.

"Well um..." Connor seemed at loss for words as Alister slipped his arms around Arthur's waist again, "I uh, I would give you a hug Arthur but Alister is looking a bit possessive..."

"Got that right squirt, bad enough I have to share a unity with you." Alister's voice came out a low grumble as he tightened his grip on Arthur who simply grinned.

"I um...better get going!" Connor backed out of the room quickly, "You two be safe now!"

"Be safe?" Arthur turned bright red, "What the bloody hell does he think we're going to do?"

Alister simply laughed and turned Arthur around to face him again, "Things turned out much less bloody than I thought they would."

"Aye, I figured we'd be going to war and I'd hate to have to replace my sitting room furniture again." Arthur leaned forward and pecked Alister on the cheek.

"Thankfully that ejit does have some brains, he knows when he's in for a battle he can't win." Alister flushed at the small amount of affection.

"He does have a semi level head occasionally you know."

"Level headed or not, Patrick is still an idiot." Alister pulled his petite counterpart closer as he spoke, "He remembers full well what happened the last time he joined us."

"That would make an impression on someone." Arthur smirked as he wrapped his arms around Alister's neck.

"Should we go somewhere else?" Alister whispered, "I would hate to get interrupted again by someone, especially if France is still roaming around."

"Mmh, we could always go upstairs to my room, its got a nice lock on the door."

Neither man noticed a pale man slide out from under the couch, "Da, locks are good."

Though they would vehemently deny it later both the Brit and the Scot jumped about a foot at the sudden interruption.

"BLOODY HELL!" Arthur's unmanly screech was followed by both his and Alister's hearts removing themselves from their throats, "When did you come in?"

"I've been sleeping for a while da?" Ivan stood up and stretched out the kinks in his back, dust bunnies clinging onto his coat and scarf.

"Normal people sleep _on_ the couch! Not under it!" Alister shouted at the Russian who simply shrugged.

"I was hiding from my sister, she's been hounding me again." Ivan smiles brightly at the pair as he changes subjects, "Congratulations da? I am happy for you."

"Erm..." Neither knows what to say, and both are semi relieved when they hear a female voice calling out.

"Big brother Russia! Where are you?" They can hear Belarus running through the house.

In no time flat Ivan is at the window and flings it open, "Svindaniya!" And just like that the man in the coat is gone, only seconds later his sister burst through the room barely sparing a glance the nations watching in amusement as she to bailed out the window.

"They do realize that side of the house overlooks a cliff and its a sheer drop right?" Arthur mused aloud.

"I doubt it bothers either of them." was the short response he got from his brother.

"Next time I'm bolting the doors and windows..."

"I doubt it would help, you could always try a few curses around them though, maybe at least a warning spell?" Alister suggested helpfully.

"Hmm..." Arthur turned to regard Alister once more before holding out his hand, "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner my good sir? I believe we can be in London in less than an hour if we go now."

"I would love to." With smiles all around they walked hand in hand out of the sitting room and into the world, uncertain of what they would face, but knowing they'd be together.


End file.
